


Flower Crowns and Rope

by D20Owlbear



Series: Zine Fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rated E for ropE, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Soft Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), They're very gay and we love them for it, all tied up and pretty, golden stretchmarks, normal bondage, slight predicament bondage, they love each other harold, we love and support large people here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: Crowley ties up Aziraphale with flowers in the ropes and worships Aziraphale's body.Softe, sweet, and very gay.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Zine Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Flower Crowns and Rope

**Author's Note:**

> This was from Bottoms Up Zine, bottom Aziraphale edition.
> 
> I had the great joy of collabing with GingerHaole, you can see their [art for this here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/67282297), it's so pretty!!
> 
> Specifically written so it can be read as either part of a Human AU or canon.

“Breathe,” Crowley instructed, kneading his thumbs along Aziraphale’s shoulders between ropes and knots. “Look at me, that’s it, breathe.”

Aziraphale took in a shuddering breath as he watched Crowley. Their eyes met and Aziraphale hadn’t ever been so happy for the lack of sunglasses. He’d become adept at reading Crowley’s face despite the lenses, but without them Crowley’s face was wildly open. It felt a lot more... _intimate,_ being able to make eye contact like this.

“Just like that,” Crowley crooned, hands smoothing over the ropes on Aziraphale’s shoulders, pressing them in just enough to feel where they crossed each other, and up his neck to cup his face and leaned in for a kiss. “You’re _beautiful_ , Aziraphale. Fucking hell. You’ll kill me like this,” Crowley whispered against his angel’s lips.

Aziraphale’s cheeks grew flushed. He glanced down briefly at Crowley’s bare body before his chin was tapped. “None of that. Head up, otherwise you’ll make that flower crown fall, and we wouldn’t want that, hm?”

Aziraphale breathed a quiet “ _no_ ”, rocked toe to heel, and then angled for another kiss. Crowley happily obliged him. It began chaste and gentle but quickly grew heated as Aziraphale leaned some of his weight on Crowley, who was intoxicated by the trust in the gesture. Any sudden movement was liable to unbalance Aziraphale, tied as he was with no wiggle room between his thighs or calves, to say nothing of his arms; ladder-tied with extra ropes twisted between and knotted artfully in extensive cuffs from wrist to elbow. Crowley was particularly enamored with this look—two colored ropes pressed into soft forearms rarely seen outside the bedroom and Aziraphale left to trust in his mercy.

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley gasped against Aziraphale’s lips. “Distract me and we’ll have to do this again.” Aziraphale groaned in response when Crowley deliberately ignored his hitching breath to trace his fingers over Aziraphale’s hips. They stuttered helplessly when he continued on to tease ghostly touches over Aziraphale’s pelvis and thighs.

“One more thing, angel, one more, then you’ll get what you’ve been wanting all day, I promise.” Crowley murmured, low and rough, “I’ll make you see any stars you like.” He delighted in Aziraphale’s full-body shiver and slid his fingers behind the ropes of the chest harness. Then, holding Aziraphale in place, arms trapped between them, Crowley laid open-mouthed kisses over Aziraphale’s neck.

Crowley’s lips drew trembling, panted pleas for _more_ and _stop teasing me,_ and finally, Crowley gave in. With a lusty grin, Crowley stepped back, taking care that Aziraphale wouldn’t topple over as he looped a rope through the cuffs. He secured the release hitch between Aziraphale’s wrists, just in case, and hooked the rest of the rope to an anchor installed in the ceiling. Then, achingly slowly, Crowley raised Aziraphale’s arms above his head, tying off the rope when there was no chance that Aziraphale might hide his body away from Crowley’s bright eyes.

“Feel okay, angel?” Crowley murmured, meandering around to Aziraphale’s back. He loomed over his angel, tracing his fingers along the ropes, pausing at each of the flowers braided into them. Aziraphale hummed in response and leaned against Crowley again, the contact causing him to suck in a ragged breath.

“Fuck, Aziraphale,” he moaned, eagerly grinding his hips against the plush arse in front of him. He gripped the pelvis harness holding Aziraphale in place and watched as the skin beneath the ropes turned pink from friction. “ _Fuck,_ you’re so beautiful like this.”

Aziraphale turned his head, smiling at Crowley over his shoulder before purposefully grinding back against Crowley’s slick erection. Crowley hissed and let his forehead drop to Aziraphale’s shoulder, only to immediately become enamored of them both.

“You’re so broad, _bloody hell_ your shoulders drive me to distraction. Every shift when you’re not wearing your coats is torment.” Crowley kissed both shoulders once. “Your back, your body, I’ve never wanted anyone like I’ve wanted you, angel. All of you, you’re gorgeous, look at these!” Crowley ran his fingers over pale stretch marks painted with gold along Aziraphale’s sides and down to where they striped along his hips and thighs, pressing hot, open kisses as he went, half-hoping he’d taste the gold on his tongue.

Crowley touched every part of Aziraphale, praised them, leaving his love in kisses and marks sucked into delicate skin until they both shook with unbridled desire.

“I chose ‘em special for you, ya know,” Crowley whispered like it was lewd, and Aziraphale whimpered as _finally_ his cock was touched, hot and throbbing.

“Peonies for love, big and _lush_ , for bashfulness _,_ ” Crowley whispered, each phrase punctuated with a too-slow, teasing pump of his fist over Aziraphale’s cock. “Starflowers because they suit you, dainty, burned to drive out evil serpents, meant for patience and love. Carnations for your innocence and pure love, my adoration and affection. All for how _sweet_ you are, angel.”

Aziraphale’s moans grew louder, higher, Crowley whispering sweet, dirty nothings against his ear and _just_ as he was about to come, Crowley removed his hand, gripped at the rope just below Aziraphale’s buttocks, and pulled up and back, slipping his cock between plush thighs. A small knot in the rope pressed against Aziraphale’s perineum, nearly shaking him from his body with pleasure, leaving him gasping, _begging_ for release.

Aziraphale’s head fell back onto Crowley’s shoulders as his thighs were fucked with enough vigor that his own hips bucked into Crowley’s hand, wrapped once more around his cock. It only took a few moments of utter bliss and a whispered, “ _I’ll never have enough of you, angel_ ” in his ear to lose himself in his release, his echoing moan intertwined with Crowley’s own growl as he spilled himself between Azirpahale’s thighs.

“See what you do to me, angel, with this perfect body of yours?” Crowley purred. He moved only enough to release his grip on the rope and turn Aziraphale’s face for a tender kiss, filled with all the love he could muster, which was quite a lot.


End file.
